Una Peculiar Amistad
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Un pequeño detalle le demuestra a Sakura que sus suposiciones no son del todo equivocadas... no importa cuanto lo niegue, algo más que amistad puede surgir entre ella y su compañero de clses... UA basado en una anécdota personal


Ahhh por Kami me siento basura T-T lamento mucho el no poder seguir con las historias que debo, en serio! desgraciadamente me hicieron crear este fic por azares del destino XD espero que ver Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen me ayude con la insipiración que falta... en fin, les dejo con un pequeño one-shot Narusaku... enjoy ^^

*****Una Peculiar Amistad*****

**By: Dairen Tsukihino**

**

* * *

**

Su característica sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pues finalmente haría lo que jamás había imaginado. Esa expresión tan suya, sin duda ocasionaba que mas de una chica le mirara fijamente. Y es que no se les podía culpar si se tomaba en cuenta el atractivo físico con el que había sido bendecido. Brazos y piernas fuertes que denotaban claramente los músculos que poseía y aquel uniforme solo los hacia resaltar, alto, con una piel morena que le hacia parecer un trozo de chocolate andante si tenias la fortuna de admirar su bien trabajado torso, pero sin verse exagerado o grotesco, ciertamente un verdadero adonis. Y para completar la imagen, unos hermosos zafiros que hacían la función de ojos, así como unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas, lo que le restaba inocencia, pero le daba puntos en la apariencia de un chico rebelde, salvaje y sexy.

_-Perfecto, esto compensara lo ocurrido anteriormente-_

Eso es justo lo que pensaba un joven rubio de 17 años. Nada podía borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción del joven Uzumaki, que iba caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria Konoha, en busca de su mas grande anhelo desde que había ingresado en tan prestigiosa preparatoria. Esta podría convertirse en su oportunidad definitiva, y al analizar ese pequeño detalle, le gano el nerviosismo.

-¿De verdad piensas hacerlo?-

La voz a sus espaldas ocasiono que diera un brinco en un intento de alejarse, pero su rostro finalmente de tuerce para denotar su molestia, ¿acaso no era posible tener un segundo de intimidad en el instituto?

-Quien lo diría, realmente lo harás- se hizo nuevamente aquella profunda voz al notar algo peculiar en sus manos.

-No molestes, teme-

-Vamos, Naruto, después de todo, este era nuestro trabajo- ríe un divertido Kiba.

El aludido mira con sorna al chico de cabello castaño que tiene sobre si. Nunca le dejaría de sorprender aquellos tatuajes en su rostro, así como los afilados colmillos que poseía. Y si a comparar se trataba, tenia un temperamento del demonio cuando ambos discutían.

-Problemático pero cierto, nunca has tenido el valor- apoya un chico de coleta, Shikamaru.

Su expresión de nada me importa y tengo flojera, no concordaba con lo decía. Ciertamente el Nara estaba cambiando desde que se encontraba saliendo con una chica un año mas grande que el, irónico, pues ella si que era "problemática".

-¿Quieren dejar de molestarme, ttebayo?- gruñe con impaciencia –Todo este embrollo ha sido por su causa-

-No me vengas con esas, simplemente te echábamos una mano- defiende el joven.

-Bien, chico-perro, no necesito de su ayuda, esta vez lo haré yo solo-

-Al fin usas el cerebro, usuratonkachi-

-Sasuke-

El mencionado solo le mira con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sus ojos negros clavados en su mejor amigo con la intención de intimidarlo (y de paso evaluarlo) para saber si efectivamente estaba preparado para el paso que quería dar. Sonrió interiormente al comprobar lo que quería.

-Solo no vayas a meter la pata, que mucho hemos sacrificado por ayudarte. Así que no cometas ninguna estupidez o conocerás lo que es realmente la humillación-

Las palabras del Uchiha le dejaron confundido, pero no pudo detenerse a pensarlo ya que al ver su reloj de pulsera, comprendió que estaba escaso de tiempo. Dio un horrible alarido, provocando que sus amigos se cubrieran sus oídos y le miraran con el ceño fruncido. Jamás dejaría de ser un chico escandaloso.

-Bien, los dejo o de lo contrario no cumpliré mi misión-

-Te deseo suerte- hablo el Nara –Creo la necesitaras-

-Y si sales vivo, deberás contarme todo lo que ocurrió jajaja- se burla el otro.

Ambos se alejan, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos.

-Hazlo bien, Naruto. Se lo mucho que te importa-

-Claro, arigatou, Sasuke-

Y se echa a correr con la intención de continuar su búsqueda.

~º~º~º

Bien, el permanecer encerrada en esas paredes, ciertamente no le ponía de buen humor. Después de año y medio de esquivar ese lugar, precisamente ahí va a parar, todo por seguir a sus amigas, vaya ironía. En fin, nada podía hacer, aunque ya estaba aburrida de haber permanecido toda la mañana ahí. Aunque no lo negaba, vaya que se había reído bastante gracias a las ocurrencias de Ino, su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué el interés en venir a trabajar aquí?- pregunta una ojiverde ya aburrida.

-Ahh, supuse que cambiar no haría daño, frentona- ríe ella –Pero debo reconocer, es aburrido-

-¿Qué esperabas de una biblioteca?- responde TenTen.

-No se, algo diferente, viniendo de la Konoha- se encoge de hombros –Hace frío afuera de todos modos, ¿no, Hinata?-

-Tiene razón- junta sus dedos –Demo, al igual que ellas ya me aburrí-

-Bien, perezosas. De cualquier manera hemos terminado el trabajo. Así que vayan juntando todas sus cosas-

Sakura da un suspiro de alivio al escuchar sus palabras. Es entonces cuando ella suelta una broma ocasionando que las demás se rían con más ganas. La encargada les miro con mala cara, indicándoles que se retiraran. Ni eso borro la sonrisa de sus amigas. Y al ver como se sentaban de nuevo, esta vez mascullando cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, sabía por donde iba la cosa, no estaría libre en otro buen rato.

~º~º~º

Hasta el momento, su búsqueda no había dado ningún resultado. Y acudir a sus amigos ciertamente no era una opción, quedaría como un dobe ante ellos. Y eso le hacia hervir la sangre, no señor, seguiría buscando el por su cuenta.

Ya había recorrido los lugares que solía frecuentar, y le extrañaba aun no dar con su paradero, ya que le había visto salir del aula con su usual compañía de locura. Reviso por segunda ocasión cada punto especifico: la cafetería era un lugar clave y nadie le había visto, busco en todas las jardineras del instituto y aun nada, se dirigió a los campos deportivos y tampoco. Inclusive regreso al aula recordando que le gustaba la soledad y ni rastro.

-¡Donde demonios esta, ttebayo!-

-¿Problemas, dobe?-

-¡Arrggg! Teme- le mira recargado sobre uno de los pilares, con su clasica sonrisa arrogante.

-Date prisa o la sorpresa se arruinara-

-Lo se… pero no esta por ningún lado-

-¿Ya buscaste bien? Con lo dobe que eres seguro que ya ni le reconoces-

-¡Urusai! Es inconfundible y lo sabes dattebayo-

-Cierto, pero hablamos de ti-

-Teme- el tono de advertencia es evidente.

-Usuratonkachi, si no esta por ningún lado, piensa en que lugar no se te ha ocurrido buscar, aun cuando no suela ir-

El joven rubio se sentó en una banca cercana, poniendo a sus neuronas a marchas forzadas. El azabache le mira con diversión y exasperación, la respuesta no era tan difícil…

-No tengo la menor idea, ttebayo-

-Naruto…- lo sujeta de los hombros y empieza a sacudirlo -¡Esas neuronas tuyas ponlas a trabajar en serio! Al diablo si hacen corto, solo piensa maldita sea-

-¡Me estoy mareando!-

-¡Pues espero que así te vengan las ideas!-

-¡La biblioteca!-

-Bien dicho-

Y con eso dejo caer al pobre rubio, el cual solo podía ver platones de ramen girando a su alrededor. Después de unas cuantas palabras mas, Sasuke le dejo en el piso, intentando recuperarse.

~º~º~º

Cuidando el volumen de su voz, las chicas seguían platicando, ya que decidieron pedir uno de los cubículos que ahí se encontraban, y que permitían una mayor privacidad y tranquilidad para trabajar. Aunque ellas lo usaban para cualquier cosa que no fuera trabajo. Todo lo que contaba la Yamanaka, las hacia sonreír. Al menos hasta que decidiera tocar un tema un tanto delicado para la Haruno.

-Bien, ¿se ha dado algo más?-

-¿Are? ¿De que hablas, Ino-chan?-

-Creo que aquí todas lo saben, Sakura-chan. Espero que no estés ocultando algo-

-Es cierto. Desde aquella ocasión no se ha vuelto a decir nada al respecto- apoya la chica de chonguitos –Es hora de que confieses-

-No deberían molestar a Sakura-chan con esas cosas- defiende la peliazul.

-Hinata-chan tiene razón. Así que dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa- reclama la aludida.

-¿Nerviosa? Eso es nuevo, frentona-

-Claro que no lo estoy. Simplemente no tengo porque estar soportando tus comentarios-

-Mou, no te molestes Saku. Sabes que todo es broma-

-Lo se Ten-chan, pero Ino-cerda suele ser desesperante- sonríe alegre.

-Ya es tarde, supongo que entraremos a clase- dice Hinata.

-No hay opción en esa-

Dan un suspiro general. Recogen de nueva cuenta sus cosas y con sonrisillas cómplices comienzan a abandonar la sala de aburrimiento, digo, estudio.

~º~º~º~

Observaba aquellas puertas dobles con algo de temor. Sabia que, aunque no le gustara, el teme tendría razón y se encontraría ahí. Dio un largo suspiro y se preparo mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Antes de tocar siquiera el pomo, se echo a correr de nuevo a las escaleras, quedándose en el pequeño pasillo, maldiciéndose.

_-Demonios… no puede ser tan difícil ttebayo. Es cuestión de entrar, y hablar. Vamos Naruto, puedes hacerlo-_

Subía de nuevo las escaleras, cuando a la mitad de nuevo se regreso corriendo. Esta ocasión, la reprimenda paso a castigo al golpearse contra la pared.

_-Sasuke-teme tiene razón, soy un completo dobe… y ahora también cobarde-_

-¡Hola, Naruto-kun!-

-¡Waaahhh!-

Si, el joven era fácil de impresionar. Su mirada era de completo terror cuando se giro a encarar a la persona que le había hablado. El color volvió a su cara al ver que solo era TenTen, saliendo con Ino de la biblioteca.

-Vaya, pareciera que viste un fantasma jajaja- ríe la rubia –Oe porque te ves tan cansado ¿acaso has subido corriendo las escaleras?-

-Errrr… si, el ejercicio es bueno ttebayo jajaja-

-Atlético como siempre- adula TenTen –Me sorprende que estés por aquí, la biblioteca es un lugar que no conoces-

-Ustedes tampoco y aquí están-

-Touché-

-Si… eh… esta…-

Ino y TenTen se lanzaron una mirada, cómplices.

-Claro, esta adentro aun-

-Gracias ttebayo- el joven se adentro a la sala.

-Sospechoso ¿no?- murmura la rubia.

-Bastante diría yo… esto será interesante-

El nerviosismo del kitsune se acrecentó conforme avanzaba y buscaba con la mirada por quien había recorrido todo el instituto Konoha. Sonríe al ver como se acercaba de frente, acompañada de la ultima integrante de aquel grupo tan inusual creado por Ino.

-Ohayou…-

-Hola, Naruto-

-Naruto, es sorprendente que andes por aquí-

Un incomodo silencio había caído entre ellos. La peliazul les veía con interés, ya que la mirada de Naruto denotaba mucho su estado de ánimo, y en estos momentos se encontraba bastante nervioso, pero a la vez decidido. Curioso en realidad.

-Puedo hablar con ella… ¿a solas?- pide cortésmente.

-Claro, nos veremos abajo-

Y la Hyuuga se alejo discretamente con sus compañeras. Uzumaki no era como pensaban sus amigos, ya que podía sentir la mirada de aquellas divertidas pero ahora molestas amigas suyas.

-Ven conmigo-

Naruto le abrazo por los hombros inconscientemente, dejando con esa acción en claro que hablaba en serio y quería privacidad con la pelirrosa. Escucho claramente el silbido que emitió su clon femenino y después de ello, sus pasos bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Suerte, Sakura!-

La ojiverde no hacia más que maldecir a su mejor amiga en su fuero interno. Y el chico que estaba a su lado no ayudaba en nada, se resigno mentalmente a la tortura que le esperaría en clase, pero al verlo, cualquier otro pensamiento se fue por el garete. Su mirada se encontraba enfocada en ella, sin mencionar que aun su brazo estaba sobre sus hombros. Decidió calmarse y dejar que la situación fluyera con calma.

-Bien… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Naruto?-

-Ah si… esto… primero me gustaría saber que hacías aquí ttebayo-

-Vine con las demás a terminar nuestro trabajo. No me agrada esta biblioteca pero no teníamos opción-

-Souka… pues a buen día decidieron subir al tercer piso-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Veras, estuve buscándote por toda la Konoha; jamás creí encontrarte aquí-

-Jajaja ¿de verdad? Eso explica tu cansancio- ya estaba más relajada.

-Si, era de vital importancia encontrarte antes de que entráramos a clase-

-¿Honto? Pues ya se nos hace tarde-

-Pues ahora eso no importa ttebayo-

-No hablaras en serio… sabes que yo no-

-Dime, Sakura-chan ¿Cuántas rosas se supone que te he enviado?-

**~●~●~● Sakura's POV ~●~●~●**

Oficial, eso carecía completamente de sentido alguno. Mi corazón no hacia más que latir con una inusual fuerza ¿por qué demonios me preguntaba algo como eso? Después de las cartas que nos habíamos enviado, se dejo en claro que ese era un tema que no volvería a tocarse, más que nada por la renuencia del rubio a contestar al respecto. Intente olvidar mi nerviosismo y actuar lo más naturalmente posible, pero solo atine a mirar a través de la ventana que daba a las calles circundantes al instituto.

-Bien, pues hasta donde yo recuerdo, han sido dos. Cortesía de tus amigos- respondo calma.

Y era verdad, aunque las circunstancias habían sido un tanto extrañas. Después de la primera que recibí, hable con Naruto al respecto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?-

-Errr… solo era curiosidad ttebayo-

Y con esa frase me dedica una sonrisa que no sabría como definir. Su brazo izquierdo continúa sobre mis hombros y aunque no me desagrada el contacto, me inquieto un poco al ver como su mano libre se dirige a su inconfundible chamarra negra con naranja. Baja el cierre con una inusual tranquilidad, y sonriéndome nuevamente de una manera completamente sincera, así como con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas, extiende algo hacia mí, obtenido del interior de su ropa.

-Pero que…- jadee asombrada.

Mucho a mi consternación, el rompe el contacto pero queda frente a mi, y aun a pesar de su vergüenza evidente, me mira directamente.

-Porque estas rosas realmente te las entrego yo- murmura tímido.

-Naruto…- no sabia que mas decir.

-Olvida las anteriores y acepta estas, porque te las entrego… de corazón-

No podía evitarlo, esta vez sentí como iba perdiendo mi autocontrol, por lo que solo presione aquellas delicadas y hermosas flores a mi pecho, e intentaba por todos los medios que el no se percatara de mi propio sonrojo.

-Arigatou, Naruto-

Y con una emoción indescriptible, me anime a hacer algo que no es muy común en mi y le di un gran abrazo que ciertamente le descoloco, lo se, pero a mi me conforto demasiado. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, no solo era correspondida en el gesto y reforzaba mi abrazo, sino que además conseguí las agallas de levantar mi rostro y le di además un suave, pero significativo beso en la mejilla.

-Sakura-chan…- menciona asombrado y con la cara ardiendo.

-Para que veas que de verdad agradezco tu intención- sonrío con alegría.

Una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro, sus ojos clavados en los míos simplemente me hipnotizaron.

-Creo… creo que debemos ir a clase ahora-

-De acuerdo, Sakura-chan-

Volvió a colocar su brazo sobre mis hombros y salimos de aquel lugar, platicando como de costumbre. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, retiro su brazo y, aun sonriéndome, me toma de la mano para finalmente entrar al aula. Se dio cuenta de su grave error cuando escucho el silbido burlón de Kiba al fondo del aula, su rostro adquirió una lúgubre expresión, y separándonos, ambos fuimos tras el Inuzuka para hacerle pagar la ofensa. Mis propias amigas se reían de la escena, pero sabían que tenían el material suficiente para molestarme. Aunque los amigos de Naruto no hacían nada por defender a su otro colega, pude notar que la mirada de Sasuke era algo diferente. Vaya que estar cerca de ellos es algo estresante pero divertido de alguna manera.

* * *

A/N: espero y les haya gustado ^^ déjenme un review, onegai T-T


End file.
